How Far We've Come
by Dragonll237
Summary: Vegeta has new reasons to life. And it's no longer his pride to defeat Goku. - Oneshot. VxB.


_**How Far We've Come**_

 _By: Dragonll237_

Summary: Vegeta has new reasons to life. And it's no longer his pride to defeat Goku. - Oneshot. VxB.

I don't own Dragon Ball Z!

 _(Vegeta's Point Of View)_

He was sitting at the kitchen table, the sun setting outside the window. It was quiet for once, and he had time to actually think and ponder…

"Dad! Dad! Are you coming to watch it or not?!" his son asked impatiently.

"In a moment, Trunks," he responded, and finished the coffee in his hand.

Guess he wasn't getting that peace and quiet to think.

He got up, put his mug in the sink, and then slowly joined his family in the family room. His wife and kids already sitting down on the coach and the film ready to start. He sat in the middle, purposely annoying his son how had wanted to be in the middle. Perhaps he would get that time to think after all, he had seen this film twice now and knew of a few quiet parts or parts quiet enough for him to daydream.

It was a little annoying that he knew a good amount of the lines already and would probably be humming the stupid songs in it all night. Sadly, no matter how hard he tried during the film he could not ponder or think at all except the fact that he hated to watch the same film _again_.

Well, that's not true. He was able to think a little. He pondered on how much his daughter loved the film, and that was enough to stay and watch the same film over and over again. Had it been five years ago he might not have done the same with his son.

Finally the end credits rolled and of course, he had the blasted song stuck in his head! It didn't help any that his daughter was still humming even after it was turned off. Part of him wanted to force her to stop, but he has grown to listen to the other part that told him to not to.

"Bulla, please stop. You know Daddy doesn't like it when you hum along to a song with no music on," his wife encouraged and he silently thanked her for it as his daughter did so.

"Oh, ya. Sowrry Daddy!" his young daughter chimed happily.

He ruffled her little fluff of blue hair in response and got up to go find some place quiet to think. He was disappointed to find that his daughter followed him down the halls, so he cunningly led her to her room to put her to bed. As they entered, she looked to him disappointedly wanting him to allow her to stay with him.

"Daddy, can't I stay with you tonight?" she begged him.

"Not tonight, little one. Maybe next time," he told her, but he knew she would fight back. He sat on her bed ready to face her little tantrum.

"Aw! But Daddy! That's what you said wast time! Pwease!" she whined.

"Alright, I'll think about it. Not get changed," he told her. He hated it when she did that, but he loved her for it as well. The fire in her eyes were just like her mother's and he would give anything for them.

"I'm weady!" she called to him and came back out of the bathroom in her pink princess pajamas. "Can I sleep with you now?!"

He sighed, and responded, "Fine, fine. Why don't you go into my room and wait there?"

"Yay!" she cheered, jumped up in the air in success, and ran out of her room into his.

He sighed again and got up from the bed. He met his wife in the hallway and joined her side to go to their room. She nonchalantly took his hand in hers and he gave her hand a slight squeeze in return as if accepting the affection. He would have slapped her hand away before, or snapped at her with his big mouth of his. Now, he just accepted whatever she had to dish out at him because that's what humans do. He may not be a human by blood, but now he was a human at heart and that's what counts.

"Bulla, stop jumping on the bed," his wife commanded their daughter as they entered their room to find her excitedly jumping on their bed. She obeyed reluctantly and sat on the edge, waiting patiently for her parents to join her.

After they changed, they slipped into bed and their daughter snuggled in between them. She mainly snuggled against him though. Within minutes she was asleep and he watched her sleeping form carefully with a small smile resting upon his face.

"I regret looking on her so much when she was a baby," he murmured to his still resting wife.

She chuckled softly, then responded, "I told you that children catch on and that she'll never leave you alone, didn't I?"

He sighed and challenged back, "Oh, so you're saying it's my fault Bulla loves me more than you?"

"No, I'm just wondering since when did the Prince of Saiyans become such a giant teddy bear?" she responded, confirming the challenge.

"Oh, a teddy bear, hua?" he questioned, shifting Bulla into a better position so he could face his wife better for what was known to come.

"That's right. A big softy. Softer than Goku, I might add," she teased.

"Oh? Then I finally defeated him in something. Life goal, complete."

Surprised he would give up so easily she shifted her weight awkwardly to come up with another come back. Her beautiful eyes shinned with that brilliant blue fire as she thought hard on what to say next. She finally came to a conclusion and said, "Life goal completed, hua? That's your next life goal? What's stopping you?"

"Stopping me? No. What's keeping me going, woman? The answer is right here, it just took me a while to find it… or… her."

"Now you mean me, or your heir snuggled oh so tightly to you?"

"You tell me," he said, leaned in and kissed the beautiful blue-haired wonder that was his wife.

"Is it that you found your new pride?"

"Perhaps. I was really just thinking about how far we've come. What's stopping me from being who you want me to be? You've done a great job so far, why stop you?"


End file.
